Surprised, Cowboy?
by BrownBel
Summary: Edward's gone, Bella's grown into a beautiful and confident bartender living down South. What happens when she runs into a cowboy at the bar? Sexy, Cowboy Whitlock and Hot, Bartender Bella? Who'll come out on top...literally?
1. Tending a Cowboy

She tossed the shaker up into the air, her hair flowing perfectly as she did a little spin before catching it behind her back. Laughter bubbled in her chest as the guy across the bar complimented her on her grace while she poured his drink.

"Why thank you, kind sir. Tip?" She shouted over the loud music as she leaned over the counter on the tips of her toes, her eyes meeting his provocatively as her lashes fluttered flirtatiously. A blush seemed to cover his cheeks as he slipped a dollar bill in between her breasts. Thanking him with a kiss on the cheek, she rocked back onto her heels and turned her back to the bar to pour herself a shot of confidence AKA tequila as she stuffed the dollar in the pocket of her skin tight leather shorts.

* * *

He slid into one of the bar stools, resting his boot-covered feet on the bar on the stool. Watching the brunette bartender in front of him take a shot was something he found himself wanting to do more of. She downed the shot like a pro, tilting her head back and throwing the drink down her throat like it was a life source. Her neck was long and slim, the jugular vein visible and beating. He licked his lips as she bent over to get another glass, her back still to him. _What perfect assets._

His brow furrowed as he wondered when he last said that. Far too long, apparently, since his pants seemed to tighten. The bartender spun around like a ballerina on ice, her hair soft and flowing with the movement. His eyes were immediately on her chest which was very visible in her tight fitting white vest; considering that was all she had on her torso, he was very aroused. Her skin seemed to be silky soft with a creamy white finish. With her abdomen on display, he found his hands itching to be on her._ More like in her._

"Jasper?" He heard her whisper in shock. Noticing her chest had stopped moving, as if the realisation of who he was had caused her to stop breathing, he chanced a look at the bartender's face instead of her_ fuck perfect_ body. The face of an angel, apparently - red lips that looked like they were coated in the sweetest of bloods, a nose that was of perfect shape, eyebrows carefully crafted to frame the most beautiful swirling orbs of chocolate known as her eyes with lashes that curtained them perfectly. It suddenly hit him, along with a strong wave of lust, who he was getting hard over.

* * *

"Bella!" He squeaked._ The Jasper Hale just squeaked my name. How classy._ She raised her eyebrow at him as the temptation to gnaw on her bottom lip seemed to arise, along with her growing lust. The man in front of her was different from the prim and proper Jasper she'd known when around the Cullens. This man looked rugged and wild._ And hot_. Her mind had scenarios of him pushing her up against the wall against her own will and she blinked furiously to get those thoughts out of her head, thankful that Jasper couldn't read her mind but...read...her...emotions. _Shit._

Blood rushed to her cheeks, the tequila clearly not working as she eyed the new Jasper Hale. His muscles were glaringly obvious as they pressed against his tight white tee-shirt, his arms looked devilishly strong beneath the rolled-up-to-the-elbows flannel shirt he wore. She found herself wanting to rip his shirt clean off him and managed to somehow shake the thoughts out of her head. His face had remained the same, obviously what with his immortality. His cheekbones were all high and mighty, devastatingly clear beneath his pale skin, his lips were pale and smooth and she couldn't help but want to taste him on her tongue (_all of him_), his eyes were a smoldering gold that seemed to darken as he watched her take him in and his hair was a wild mess on his head, dirty blonde and unruly atop his perfect little self.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jasper?" She questioned, genuinely confused. They were in a small town bar in texas where the sun shined bright in the day and his sparkling ass could be seen from miles away if he went out. His eyebrows shot up at her words and she managed to laugh, letting out a small chuckle instead. Of course he wouldn't know that she had changed since they last met. She'd gotten stronger, more outgoing and more confident. Then again, maybe the shot of tequila was working after all.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Bella." He replied with a smirk painted on his pretty little lips. The way her name seemed to roll off his tongue in his southern accent had her panties wet and willing to be removed in seconds._ I wonder how fast he could just take me right here, right now._ She cleared her throat (and her head) as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I work here. Where's the rest of the Cullen clan?" She heard shouts of orders coming at her and mixed drinks while he spoke.

"I could care less where they are. I left them ages ago." She paused pouring the daiquiri into its glass to frown at him before continuing as he did. "Alice found her true soulmate and I found a reason to leave. They were too mopey since we left. It's a long story." She shrugged as she handed 3 shots of Bacardi to a waitress.

"I can't see why they'd all be so upset if y'all could leave without a single goodbye." He chuckled at her response, causing her eyes to flicker to him and narrow.

"You've got the southern twang in your voice, Ms. Swan. It's...endearing." He mocked. She flicked water at him as she washed shot glasses in the nearby sink.

"Shut it, Hale." She retorted unintelligently. Jasper cleared his throat unncessarily and Bella snapped her head up to look at him questioningly.

"It's whitlock, ma'am." Bella was about to question him when the guy who tipped her boobs came up and slipped her a piece of paper. She donned her flirty expression as she took the slip and stuck it in her pocket, winking at him as he walked away. Jasper watched, surprised, as Bella transformed from teasing 'tender to grilling girl.

"Whitlock?"

"My name before I joined the Cullens. I went back to my roots, Ms. Swan. That's why I now reside down South. I own the ranch a couple miles away from civilisation, so no one sees me sparkle like a fairy." He laughed. She joined him, her chest moving as she did so. Jasper couldn't help but watch her tits bounce with joy. His pants seemed to tighten to a point where it was almost painful. He opted to stay with Bella until her shift ended and Bella agreed happily.

_This should be an interesting friendship_, Bella thought._ I hope it turns into something more fast_. She couldn't help but get a little hot and bothered with each smirk he sent her, each deep chuckle that rumbled his chest and each breathy whispered that followed a fit of laughter. Very fast.

* * *

His eyes travelled the club in vain hopes to get rid of his_ raging_ hard on. A girl on the dancefloor had her make up practically dripping off her face, a boy in a sweatervest winked at him and an animalistic-dressed cougar had his hard on going away faster than he thought. It practically ran for the hills by the time the cougar smiled at him, swaying her hips in a "hypnotic" manner that made Jasper want to throw up the blood from his earlier hunt.

A glass landed in front of him, a shot of tequila inside. Bella raised her own and he picked his up as they toasted to a newly formed friendship. _Soon, it will become more_. He vowed to himself as he watched her take her shot after taking his at vampire speed. She tilted her head back, exposing her neck, collarbone and breasts in a sensual way that had his hard on come back at full force. She arched her back unknowingly, her breasts popping out and her ass sticking out as she downed the shot like no tomorrow. Her smile when she returned to her normal posture was bright and on the tipsy side.

Jasper found himself watching Bella like a Hawk watched it's prey. She worked in mysterious ways and he wondered how she was able to transform from a sexy little tease to an innocent angel in 0.01 seconds. Male customers seemed to flock to her side of the bar and she made a point to put on a show for them; dragging a straw in between her perfect tits, bending over to get ice or whatnot, giggling at the stupidest things and winking as they tipped her like a stripper on a pole. _I wonder what she'd look like on my pole._

He let out an unneeded breath of air as the images floated around in his head. She wasn't helping, constantly flirting and unknowingly throwing him seductive looks. Every time her eyes flickered to him they were filled with lust. He could_ feel_ her lust , but as much as he wanted her he wasn't quite sure it was directed towards him.

Bella sent a slip of paper Jasper's away, hidden beneath a bottle of ice cold beer. He was curious to see what it read and he opened it to find...

* * *

**I'm known for painful cliffhangers. Do hang in, chapter 2 will be coming soon enough. Don't forget to review (please?), favorite (pretty please?) and follow (PLEASE!). I'm new here and this my first Fanfic. Forgive me if it's rough. Anyone want to be my Beta? :D**

**Love, BrownBel c:**


	2. Backseat Cowboy

**Hey gals and males, I need a teensy bit of help. Bella's girls are pretty difficult to name. Any preferences? Shall we go with the pretentious breasts, obnoxious tits, childish boobs or British nunga-nungas? **

**Disclaimer: Twi chars aren't mine, I own newbies though. You'll meet them soon enough. **

**Enjoy and leave suggestions. I'd love to hear what you'd want next. **

**Love, BrownBel c:**

* * *

"_Meet me out back, shift's ending." _Crumpling the paper, he looked up to find Bella missing. He cursed under his breath as he downed the rest of the beer before jumping off his barstool. Making his way through the throngs of dancing bodies to the back exit was worse than he expected. Everyone was covered in sweat and smelled of cheap perfume and cologne along with a whole lot of desperation, desperation he didn't need to be an empath to feel.

Refreshing cool air couldn't hit him fast enough as he walked out into the humid Texan evening air. His vampire sight worked wonders as he made out the silhouette that was Bella Swan. She seemed to have slipped on a mid-thigh ending black trench. She leaned suggestively against a shining black motorcycle. _I don't know what's finer, her bike or her._ Her ankles were crossed and her eyes locked on his in a piercing gaze that screamed, "Come here, bad boy."

He listened, striding towards her with confidence that made him feel more like a predator hunting his prey. That's what anyone else would've seen, had they come across the scene. Jasper stopped right in front of her, his eyes drifted down to her chest against his own will.

"Your place or mine?" Well if that didn't cause him to snap out of his Bella's-tits-induced daze, he wasn't quite sure what else would. _Maybe if she took everything off, that might make me snap out of it. _He cleared his throat as he shifted his eyes to meet hers; his voice seemed to be missing as he stared at her in shock. _What the hell happened to sweet little innocent Bella Swan? _

Bella burst out laughing and Jasper realised, with sheer embarrassment, that he had said that out loud. _Fuck._

"I'd rather we have a storytelling session in private, not where anyone can hear. Wouldn't want the Volturi's sparkly asses shining down South, now do we?" Bella laughed. Jasper joined with a chuckle filled with shame. He had no idea he had said that aloud and knowing that Bella hadn't had that in mind made guilt flood through him. _Bella's not __**that**__...bad, is she? _Snapping his eyes to hers, he sighed in relief knowing that he hadn't said **that** out loud.

"I know a perfect diner a little ways from here." Jasper suggested. Bella shrugged indifferently, swinging her leg over the motorcycle before scooting up a bit. He stared at her arched figure, debating on whether or not he should join her on that metal beauty. The debate in his head seemed to last hours, though it only lasted mere seconds down on Earth. Images of Bella's body in less-than-innocent positions had his inner Major wanting to come out and play.

"Well, Cowboy? I'm guessing you ran here." Coughing uncomfortably, he hopped onto the bike behind her, his hands gripping the bottom of the seat as he moved as far away from her as possible. Then again, they were on a motorbike, how far apart could they really be? Her ass was mere inches away from his crotch and it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as she leaned down. She wrapped her fingers delicately on the clutch before holding it down. _I wonder what her fingers would look like clutched around me._ He found it difficult to control his thoughts as they made it out of the alleyway.

"You'll need to give me directions to the diner, Jasper." Bella spoke, knowing well enough that he'd be able to hear her despite the roaring engine. Jasper knew that Bella didn't have the privilege of vampire hearing and so, he would have to get closer to her to tell her. Sliding up behind her, he tried to gain control of himself. He was the God of War for fuck's sake; he should be able to handle the body of a certain Ms. Swan...given it was designed by the devil himself to seduce men. His fingers lay on her waist as he leaned up to whisper the directions in her ear.

* * *

His breath fanned out against her ear and she fought back a shudder as he whispered to her. His voice practically dripped with sex and Bella found it awfully difficult to focus on the actual words leaving his lips; especially since she imagined those lips elsewhere. The moment the name of the diner left him, she knew exactly where to go and silently thank the gods that she could enjoy the sound of his voice instead of actually listen. Smooth like silk and sweet as honey, if he said the right words she'd pull up on the side of the road and do him right then and there.

"Just turn left here." She could barely paid attention as his fingers caressed her through her coat. _If only I wasn't wearing this damned coat. It isn't even that cold. _Her breathing hitched as she felt Jasper's lips brush against her ear. She wasn't sure if it was an accident or on purpose but she was sure that he was just as aroused as she was. Hell, she could _feel_ him and she was pretty sure that he could feel her too. She could blame the sweat on the heat but she couldn't blame the arousal on the temperature. Teasingly, she moved herself back against him. She took pride in the groan that left Jasper's lips. Sliding back into her original position, she heard him exhale in relief. _Oh, tonight will be fun. _

Pulling up into the diner was simple, getting off the bike...not so much. Jasper's fingers were latched onto her waist and moving for him wasn't easy, especially with the situation down low. Bella could feel her need to squirm, be it to inch closer to Jasper or further away...well, she wasn't quite sure. _What would be far more...enjoyable? _

"Well if it isn't the lovely Ms. Swan!" A voice yelled. The door to diner clanged open without either of them knowing. It wasn't much of a surprise that Bella jumped up and off the bike in 0.2 seconds in a stance that made it look like she was about to attack. Jasper couldn't help but notice the way Bella had landed. Her hands were flat on the ground, one leg sticking out and the other bent beneath her; it was a protection stance of a vampire. Then again, the voice that had shocked them had red eyes concealed by brown contacts. She had learned that same stance from the male standing a few steps away. Bella straightened herself out, brushing off her coat before whipping her head to glare at her "saviour".

"Riley, what did I say about surprising me?" She seethed.

"Not to do it." Riley replied cockily, a smirk on his thin lips. Running his fingers through his spiked up brown hair, he looked pointedly from Bella to Jasper, his eyes demanding the story from a certain Swan. Bella rolled her eyes as she motioned for Jasper to follow her into the diner. He swung his leg over the bike, adjusting his jeans to hide his little friend. Riley hid his chuckle as he followed behind Bella.

"I didn't know there was another vamp in town." Riley said nonchalantly as he led Bella and Jasper into a booth far from any of the other customers. Bella leaned into the soft leather before replying.

"Neither did I." Her eyes watched Jasper while he watched her. His hands were clasped on the table in front of him, strands of hair hanging over his eyes as he leaned forward. Bella could see his muscles clearly; it was making it difficult to concentrate on anything else. _I'd rather concentrate my tongue on his-_

"Bella, what can I get you?" She snapped her head up to look at Riley, who gave her a knowing smirk. If she could growl, she would have. Riley may have been a good friend, but he could survive without his crown jewels. _Right?_ He cleared his throat, as if he could hear Bella's thoughts.

"I'll have the usual with a bottle or two of beer." She sang in a cheery voice as her face went from ferocious to flirty. Fluttering her lashes at him, made him wonder just what she was up to.

"Bella, you don't need to order me a bee-"

"It's not for you, Jasper." She said politely, flashing Jasper a megawatt smile before returning her gaze to Riley. With a curt nod and a "yes, ma'am" , Riley went off to retrieve Bella's order. He was frightened, oh yes. She may be small and innocent-looking but beneath all that was a little demon. The God of War would be good for her, Riley could tell; he'd be someone she'd have trouble beating.

Bella slid the tip of her boot up Jasper's leg, smiling at the way he tried not to shudder or pretend not to notice. Higher and higher went her foot, until it was on his thigh.

_Two can play at this little teasing game, _Jasper thought.

* * *

**Hey gals and pals, this is probably where things might get a little heated. I need opinions. Should chapter 3 end with lemony goodness or shall we keep them holy for just a little longer. Leave a review telling me what you think and maybe I'll send you a preview of what'll happen next. **

******Don't forget to review (please?), favorite (pretty please?) and follow (PLEASE!).**

********Love, BrownBel c:


	3. Nicknamed Cowboy -- Part One

**I am so sorry that this is late, very very late. School started and blahblahblah, busy , blahblahblah. You get the gist. ANYWAYS, I have yet to finish or continue the 3rd chapter so this will be chapter 3 part 1. Yes, part ONE. Meaning, there will be a part TWO. That is why ****_this_**** is ****_very_**** short. Again, my sincerest apologies. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

He took her boot by the ankle and dragged her foot to rest on his thigh. Slipping his hand towards the zipper, he gently pulled it downwards, his finger gliding against her skin as he did so. His finger was rough against her smooth skin, so different from the granite feel of her previous vampire experience. The path he created was followed by goosebumps and a shudder. His eyes locked onto hers as he slipped his hand into her knee-high boot, caressing her leg.

Bella bit down on her bottom lip as she managed to fight down the urge to jump him from across the table. His gaze was hot versus his cool touch. _Oh sweet fuck_. Jasper dragged his nails down her leg, slow and precise. He hadn't broken skin but he could feel the blood rush to form red lines; red lines that were clearly visible against her pale skin. The corner of his lip twitched as he saw Bella's eyes roll back; he was determined to keep his composure, enjoying watching Bella squirm under his touch.

"A beer for Ms. Swan and some tomato juice AKA deer for Honey Locks." Riley interrupted. With vampire speed, Jasper had zipped up Bella's boot and gently placed her foot back onto the ground. Bella's eyes snapped up to Riley's as blood flowed to her neck and cheeks while she coughed uncomfortably under his knowing look.

"Honey Locks?" Jasper asked. Bella turned to him, wide-eyed, before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. She and Riley had come up with names for each of the "perfect" Cullen clan members. Each was either based on their looks or attitude, in Jasper's case it was his hair. It stood out amongst the dark circles under his eyes, his hollow cheeks and dark, somehow sexy, brooding gaze.

Bella explained this while Jasper chuckled at each nickname; each one was more ridiculous than the other but made perfect sense. Emmett's was Brown Bear after his Bear-like hugs and brown hair, Rosalie's was Ice Queen after her cold shoulder to Bella, Esme's was Warm Eyes after her heart-warming smiles and kindness and Carlisle's was, plain and simple, The Doctor.

"What's Edward's?" Without batting an eyelash, Bella replied.

"Dickwad." Jasper burst out laughing while Bella desperately tried to maintain a serious composure. It grew increasingly difficult when Riley came up to them – and after realising what Bella had told Jasper – joined in on the let's-make-fun-of-Edward-slash-Dickwad orchestra of laughter. Bella could hardly stop herself, letting out what could be considered a giggle. Well, in her standards. Slapping her hand over her mouth, she looked at the two men laughing in front of her, thanking whatever being was up there that they hadn't heard her over the sound of their own boisterous laughter.

The laughing died down fairly quickly as Bella forced back hiccupped-giggles and Riley let out a reminiscing sigh before putting Bella's order in front of her. Jasper's eyes grew wide as he watched little Bella Swan scarf down three waffles, two eggs, three bacon strips and two sausages all by herself.

_How I wish that was my sausage going in between those pretty li_- Jasper's thoughts stopped short as Bella bit into the sausage with gusto. _Ouch, nevermind_. He watched, interested, at the way Bella seemed to still look strikingly good looking while eating like a pig. It baffled him to no extent.


	4. Nicknamed Cowboy -- Part Two

**A/N: This is surprisingly short as a second part to the previous chapter. So sorry! I've been flooded by essays, homework and blahblahblah, who cares about me? ANYWAYS, the next chapter will be in Bella's POV. Shit gets revealed, confrontation and whatnot. The next chapter was bound to happen. Any queries, any ideas, any one willing to beta for me? Send me a PM and I'll get right back to 'ya! Enjoy cowgirls and cowboys. **

* * *

Her self consciousness kicked in the second she saw Jasper stare at her in mild shock. Placing her fork full of eggs down slowly, she wiped at the remaining bits of food from the corner of her mouth with her thumb. She cleared her throat in hopes of breaking Honey Locks out of his stupor.

"I-I'm sorry, I just...you...uh..." Bella snorted as Jasper attempted to explain what had him staring at her as if she was a magician. Then again, with how fast all her food was disappearing down her throat, he wouldn't have thought otherwise. _Though I would like something else down her throa-_

"Earth to Jasper!" If he could have, he would have been blushing. Adjusting himself was proving to be a challenge in the small booth, but he managed. Of course, Bella noticed and with a quick "HA!" looked away with a teasing smirk painted on her lips._ I could paint something else on those lips._ Glaring down at his dick, he swore at it, as if it would control the thoughts spinning around in his head. Not to mention those damned images.

"Cool it, cowboy. We're in public." She chastised. Moving his glare to her, he snapped his teeth at her, hoping to scare her just a bit. Instead, her eyes clouded over with lust as she wondered just what his teeth could do to her. Images of his teeth ripping off her shirt, her shorts, her panti-...

"I can feel your lust from here, darlin'. You might want to 'cool it'. I mean, we _are_ in public after all." Leaning back with his arms over his chest, a triumphant smile covered the bottom half of his face as she huffed in annoyance. Her thoughts whirled, they _were_ in public but they _could_ go somewhere more private.

"I don't have to 'cool it' if you agree to go home with me." Jasper was momentarily stunned by Bella, though this wasn't exactly the first time. She was just a series of surprises that night, and the surprises weren't even done coming yet. _Oh, she won't be the one that's done co-_

A swift kick to his shin took him out of his thoughts as she swore in annoyance, forgetting for a second that his skin was more like rock and less like actual soft skin. Jasper cleared his throat, his hands clasping together on the table as he leaned forward on his forearms, his face getting closer to hers as she lifted her head from her nearly empty plate.

"I would love to go home with you, Ms Swan." He purred, his voice like a silk ribbon entering her ears, softly caressing her insides, making her warm everywhere, especially_ down there_. Downing her beer, she took him by the hand and he could practically feel just how warm he'd made her.

The ride back to the bar was the same, a tease with every movement, a flirt with every touch and a dirty thought for just about anything. She'd dropped him off at the parking lot where he'd left his own motorcycle. Bella whistled in appreciation. Jasper's bike was very different, it was shinier and far more appealing to the eye. Her bike had dust clinging to almost every spot, having been ridden without cleaning for days.

They rode side-by-side as a comforting silence fell between them, something that they both had fell into as Bella led the way to her home. Unease crept up her back, leaving her wondering if this was a good idea. The smirk that painted across Jasper's lips as he challengingly moved an inch forward, as if a race were about to occur, removed all her worries as she shouted above their engines.

"LAST ONE THERE,_ STRIPS_!" Her voice being carried away by the wind as she accelerated.

* * *

**A/N: Alas, you have reached the end of a pathetically short chapter. I'm sorry once again and I'll have the next one posted up within the next two weeks. Keep holding on with me, guys! Review, PM, Favourite, blahblahblah. I love you all for stickin' around. 3**

**'Till next time.~**


	5. Bella

**A/N: Hey cowboys and cowgirls, sorry this took a while and I guess it's relatively short, though not as short as my last. Enjoy, ladies and gents. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Next chapter; Jasper's POV or 3rd POV? Help! :(**

* * *

I'd reached the house before Jasper, a surprise really. The dust had barely even settled when he rode in, his golden eyes gleaming as a smirk played on his lips. God, those lips. I'd been itching to bite them ever since I saw his smirk.

Jasper was usually calm, cool and collected when he was with the Cullens. He was nothing but Alice's little plaything. She dressed him up in Ralph Lauren and Lacoste, hoping to cover up the ruggedness that was simply Jasper. The man before me was no Ken doll, no. He was all man, all perfect rugged man. Vampires were made to attract, Riley told me, to reel in humans, to viciously lure them into a facade of sweet and utter perfection before reality slipped in and they slipped out of the world.

Honey Locks was a strange vampire, indeed. Riley told me stories of his time in the Southern Wars, his time with Maria. I knew much more than I let on as I slipped my key into the lock and led him into my home. I knew the things he'd done as I let him sit on my couch, all relaxed and coy, legs opened as he leaned back, hands going behind his head. I knew the vast amount of lives he'd destroyed and ripped apart as he cocked his eyebrow at me and I feigned a shy smile as I walked to stand in front of him. _Fuck, why do I keep using words with "cock" to describe this man?_

"Isabella Swan, is that _more lust_ radiating from you?" I shuddered, his deep honey voice crawling under my skin as he looked up at me, amusement playing on his features.

"So what if it is?" He leaned forward, his forearms now resting on his elbows, his eyes locked on mine, piercing into what could be the depths of my soul. His tongue slid across his upper lip, my eyes diverting to follow its trail. My breathing got heavier as his fingers reached out to brush against the top of my thighs. Before I knew it, he'd grabbed onto the back of my thighs and somehow I ended up straddling the man, my fingers in the honey locks on the back of his head and my breath fanning out across his lips. I knew that he could practically taste me, the alcohol on my breath and the _need_, the need to have him, right there and then. If I just leaned a little more...

He pushed me off of him as rejection filled me in my tipsy state of mind. I watched from the couch as he paced the floor, making me dizzy as I attempted to follow him with my eyes. If he didn't stop, he'd wear out my carpet. I called his name, once, twice. Rolling my eyes, I walked out of the living room, tired of watching him ruin my carpet. With a bottle of tequila in one hand and two shot glasses in the other, I re-entered the room and sat down cross-legged on the carpet, placing them on it as I looked up at Jasper who had _finally_ stopped pacing, his eyes dancing with mirth as they landed on the shot glasses.

"Let's play a game, Bella." My name rolled off his tongue and made me shudder as he sat down opposite me, mirroring my position. I poured us each a shot and took mine in my hand. He followed suit, his eyes meeting mine.

"I want to know what happened to you." I bit down on my tongue to keep from lashing out. No way was I going to tell Jasper just how deep the Cullens cut me, how they ripped out my heart and stomped it down, how I became as soulless as they did without the 3-day-burn.

"You tell me something that hurts you, I take a shot. Deal?" Nodding, I agreed. A lot hurt and I wanted to see a drunk vampire, well, just a drunk Jasper. Picking up my shot, I readied myself.

"Let's start from the top," he nodded, "Edward left me high and dry in the woods. Told me I wasn't worth it, spouted a bunch of crap about distractions and taking care of myself. I was bitter and angry, not to mention I was a teenager. In a fit of rebelliousness, I laid on the forest ground, sulking. The weather got the better of me and I nearly died of hypothermia, had Sam not found me."

I laughed bitterly at this point as I recounted my months of trying to be a better me, a better Bella worthy of other people. Jasper took shot after shot as I told him about the aching in my chest back then, the emptiness when Eddie-boy took my heart and left me with nothing but a hole in my chest the size of the universe. I told him how I had numerous journal entries of sleepless nights, wishing I had been stronger and wishing I had been better.

Jasper was merely tipsy and the tequila was nearly gone when the real shit started. By this point, I was a mess of snide laughter and scowls.

"Victoria came back," he seemed to leave his tipsy state, his eyes zeroing in on mine, "she thought it would be fun to drag my father into this. Charlie's dead, Jasper. She made me watch him die, but by then I was stronger, even if just a little. I showed no weakness, I only ever showed my love for Charlie as I told him how much I loved him, how sorry I was, without tears, without whimpering. She wasn't pleased, so she just killed him when he tried to return the love I never really heard him say."

The tequila was gone now, and so was my resolve not to tear up. He wasn't even drunk and I scoffed, expecting the tequila not to be enough. I felt rather than saw him come up behind me and wrap me up in his arms. Leaning into his welcoming embrace, I took my one and only shot and continued on. I told him of how I bravely lunged at her, tossing a lighter at her flammable skin before jumping back, how I poured gasoline everywhere and left the house to burn, how I took my truck and disappeared from the world.

"I met Riley in the diner. It was fun watching him squirm under my knowing gaze. He seemed nice enough, offering me a smile as I ordered. When he was far enough away, I whispered, 'Those brown contacts aren't really helping, sweetheart.' He nearly jumped out of his granite skin." I absentmindedly trailed my fingers along Jasper's own skin as I finished my tale of Riley offering me a place to stay in exchange for my knowledge of the vampire world.

Riley was 300 years old and lived through so much. I recalled all the stories he told me, the numerous legends and why he was so damned surprised that I knew vampires existed. After his tale on the Volturi, I understood why. Dickwad decided to leave me with either a redheaded executioner or kings of his world to be my personal killers. _How lovely was he? So great, I know._

I turned in Jasper's arms and wrapped my own around his neck, my fingers moving to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Looking into his eyes, I leaned in, just a little bit and pressed my lips softly against his as I whispered the next story.

"I missed the family most. Edward leaving wasn't the thing that hurt most, it was all of you leaving." I pulled away and just watched the emotions dance across his eyes.

"It was the fact that you all left without a goodbye," I slid my thumb across his cheek as I cupped his cheek and smiled sadly, "without one last moment together. My last memory was of you lunging at me, not you telling me I was worth it in Phoenix. My last memory of Emmett was him pulling you out the door, not him giving me his famous bear hugs. My last memory of Rosalie was her glaring at you, not at me. My last memory of Esme was her sad eyes as she left the room in shame, not her cookies or her motherly hugs. My last memory of Carlisle was him patching up my arm, not smiling as he greeted me at the ER."

"I'm sor-" I cut him off by grabbing his lips and shaking my head.

"Shut up, Jasper. I forgave you long ago. You were dealing with six other vampires' bloodlust, one of which I happened to be the singer to. I never blamed you. It was never your fault. So shut the fuck up." His eyes danced with wonder and slight amusement. Grabbing me by my waist, he lifted me up off of him and lay me down on the couch, situating himself above me as he kissed me - hard.

His lips were rough, but passionate. This was how he was saying thank you, how he was showing me just how grateful that I was able to understand, and hell I liked it. My hands tightened around his neck as I pulled him closer to me. He ground himself into me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Arching my back, I pressed myself against him and he growled as he slid one of his hands to my breasts, cupping it. At my moan, he seemed to only get harder against me, grinding against me with more need and want than I've ever felt before. This man was getting rough with me and I definitely liked it. Fuck, I loved it.

His name left my lips in a soft whisper as I he ripped open my vest and discovered I wasn't wearing a bra. Golden eyes burned into mine as a smirk graced his lips and I did my best to reign in my lust because fuck was I feeling it. Never leaving my eyes, he slowly moved his way down my body until his lips were right above my nipple. My lips parted as the breath nearly literally left me when I watched him flick my nipple with his tongue. _Oh, fuck._ Cool lips latched onto it and I arched my back as I moaned out and he sucked._ But I could suck better._

He moaned with my nipple still in his mouth and I felt the vibrations send sparks across my skin. A curse left me as he bit down on it and then slowly pulled away. His eyes had darkened fairly as he let go of my fully hardened nipple and brought his lips back down onto mine. My fingers wound into his hair as I tugged on it. He made small kisses down from my lips, to my jaw, to my neck where he licked and gently bit down on the skin there. A small gasp left my lips as I felt him bite down on my neck, but I trusted him, not to break skin, not to change me; and I was right. All I felt was him sucking at my neck, definitely leaving some sort of mark on my skin.

Pulling away, he sat up, leaving me a heavily breathing mess beneath me. Chuckling, he pulled me up against me and kissed me soundly. The corner of my lips twitched as I felt his fingers in my hair, pulling me closer.

"What about your story?" I whispered against his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Welps, next chappie will be Jasper's lovely little story. His POV or 3rd POV? I need help, girls and boys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _I know I did._ More of Bella's story will be revealed as time goes on, same goes for our favourite cowboy. Review. Favorite. Follow. I'll be here. 3**


End file.
